Piggy
"Bid-a-bi-Doo!" '''-Piggy''' Lucien James Bond (Better and most commonly known as Piggy!) is a hermaphrodite, 11 year old, pink and purple pig who is the typical nucisense of a trio called "The Teddy Trio" ''which also features his two best friends, Teddy and Hans. Unlike Teddy and like Hans, Piggy will treat his friends like kings of kings. Piggy dosen't mind being treated like a dirty peice of gum by anyone. Piggy will act stupid alot and will get pounded for it. But he kind of deserves it because when Piggy acts stupid, he ruins The Teddy Trio's chance to actually do something right for once. He has a love intrest with Shine who is praticlly a female Piggy, only a spec smarter. Our lovable Piggy friend is able to do things that not only people can't do in this world, but also does things that even people in HIS world can't do. Personality Piggy smart? We have better chance of a episode where Hans takes off his hat! Piggy is very stupid and this always causes a problem for The Teddy Trio. Piggy is also pounded by Teddy for this. So why is Piggy the idiot he is today? Well, when he was born, his Mum pushed so hard, he went flying out of a window and hit a tree with his bare head! Ouch!!!! Changing his personality for the rest of his life! But, before the baby, purple nosed pig hit the tree, he wrote all the 7 novels of Harry Potter. When he hit the tree, J.K Rowelly found the books, named them genius and ran away with them..... It has been a mystrey for quite some time. In most episodes, Piggy has been pounded by Teddy and doesn't not say "Aww". But, in some, Teddy only pokes him and he says "aww". Much more bigger things have hit Piggy before and he does not say "Aww". It is possible that Piggy only feels small amounts of pain and dosen't feel massive amounts of pain. Piggy is polite when talking to someone, but, extremely rude at the dinner table. In ''"Fancy, Fancy Quite Contary", ''Hans teach Teddy and Piggy to talk and eat like true gentlemen to try and get in the fancy reunion. However, the begining is a diaster when Hans gives them both spagetti hoola hoops to eat. Piggy literuarly dives into the dish and eats it with his fingers. Bad luck for both of them, Hans put tiny chips in different parts of their bodies so, if that they misbhave, he can press a button to electicute them. Piggy's is in his nose. After he is eletricuted once, he starts to act like a true gentleman. Piggy has never got angry in any of his life. Until Season Three, Piggy became a raging monster called ''"The Incredible Piggy" when he just went to the Hospital for a Flu Jab. Later on, Hans removes The Incredible Piggy from Piggy's blood and is blackmailed into giving it to Zippy which turns him into a Azobination. Piggy jumps from a helpicopter and hits the ground to see if he still has some more Incredible Piggy in him. He smashes into the ground and Piggy did have some left. The Azobination and The Incredible Piggy have a mighty fight and Piggy wins. Hans finally wipes The Incredible Piggy from Piggy completely, but forgets about his feet and he accidently steps on his foot. Hans is injured very, very bad. Infact, iwas so bad, it happened off screen..... Piggy was born on a small island called "Omomaland". This small island has a very strange culture and like the Greeks, they belive in their OWN gods (cough, unlike the Romans, cough agian). Piggy has mentioned this country numerous times and ALOT in "Super Marrow Bros.". ''According to Piggy in Super Marrow Bros., they did not only worship Gods, but marrows too and if you smash a marrow, you must replace it with a fresh one and name it whatever you want. Piggy has only named one god and that is "Kkkolppyyuvvbordnnghhhverhiiiioooo". (don't even try to say it or you will end up with a bad head ache!). Piggy has 3 sides to him. One is his normal self: a unexplainable, little idiot, Two is The Incredible Piggy: a raging and dark side which is probarly the complete oppisiste to his normal and Three is his fancy alter-ego: a clean snob who thinks he must own everything. Aliases *Piggy *Big Nose *Lucien (Real name) *The Incredible Piggy *Bond *Idiot *Baboon *Bacon Baboon *Pink Head *Uncle Piggy Alter-Egos *The Incredible Piggy *Puigi *The Bacon Blooper Relationships Piggy is good friends with most of the main characters. We'll start with Teddy. Teddy and Piggy are best friends. Piggy will get on Teddy's nerves alot and Piggy will be pounded for it. Alot. It is really that simple. Also, Piggy obeys nearly every command made by Teddy. Next up, Hans. Piggy and Hans have a very good relationship with each other. They will be nice to each other and treat each other as they would treat the king (A.K.A: Teddy) or themselves. However, sometimes they will argue over who's right and who's wrong. This rarely happens. Zippy, Ahoy! Zippy hates Piggy and the rest of The Teddy Trio, but Piggy, however thinks he is friends with him, even though he constantly destroys him most treasured items. Antony has been spotted in the located area! Antony and Piggy are good friends. When they always meet each other, they sing ring-a-ring-a-roses and say "Bid-a-bi-doo!". It's like Piggy actually wants Piggy to apart of The Teddy Trio. But, they both know Teddy wouldn't accept it. Piggy and his square headed friend Melvin, are quite good friends aswell. Infact, their relationship is the same as Piggy's and Antony's. Anchovy. A person who is nearly, completely unkown to Piggy. Like everyone else, Piggy forgets his name constantly and mistakens him for many other names that aren't even related to his actual name. Piggy and Shine sitting in a tree, trading teddy-man cookies! Piggy and Shine have a love relationship that they keep secret from each other. They are both to shy to admit, but they both know they love each other which is all they need. Quotes *"Oink!"'' *''"Bid-a-Bi-Doo!"'' *''"Dadda Dia!"'' *''"It's a nutty, nutty, nutty, nutty world!"'' *''"You've been struck by a Smooth Criminal, Teddy!"'' *''"Mash of The Titans!"'' *''"Mortal Nonsense!" *"Piggy transformation! Form of a idiot!" '' *''"Piggy transformation! Form of a lightsaber!" '' *''"Piggy transformation! Form of a snob!"'' Appearance Head Piggy has a egg like head with pink skin, a big purple nose and purple ears. Body Piggy has a purple shirt with one giant pink stripe and a very, big, cowboy like belt. Legs Piggy has purple pants (trousers) and odd shoes. One shoe has white and black stripes and the other is completely black. Powers Throughtout the series, Piggy has been able to do many things that would be impossible in our reality. *'Super Strength- '''Piggy is very strong. He can carry a entire ship with one hand. *'Super Dig'''- Piggy can dig at a very fast rate of speed. *'Super Agility- '''Piggy can jump incredibly high when he needs or wants to. *'Shrink- Piggy can shrink down to the size of spagetti hula hoop. *'''Fly- Piggy an fly in many ways: He can fart really hard, he can flap his arms and can even spin his ears. *'Super Farts'- Piggy can blow huge farts that can move objects, make him fly up high and can stun people. *'Dream Travel-' Piggy and Teddy can travel through people's dreams. *'Change Intelligence Level- '''Piggy can change his intelligence level from a brain of a baboon to a brain of a human scienctist. He was going to explain how he does this, but Teddy interupted. *'Change Art Skills Level- Not only can Piggy change his intelligence level, but he can also change his artist skills from a art skills of a average 4 year old to the art skills of Picasso himself! 'Cheese- '''Piggy can gain super powers by eating cheese. Here is a list of cheeses he can eat an gain powers from them: *'Stilten- 'Makes his breath smell really bad. Piggy describes it as farting out of the oppisite side. *'Cheddar- 'Makes his teeth chat up and down incredibly fast. *'String- 'Makes him arms stretch longer than normal. '''Transformation- '''Piggy can transform it nearly anything. Here are list of them. *Lightsaber *Idiot (normal form) *Boulder *Car *Food *Look-a-like of anyone Creation On a recent interview, the creator, Lewis Smith had a huge speech about Piggy. At the beginning, he revealed that Piggy was originally the smart one and was Teddy's enemy and these two characters were just two characters that he wanted to appear on commericals. But, Smith later reavealed that the idea for commericals wasn't enough, so he decided to do a show. When he first drew Hans, he always thought about him as the smart one, so, Piggy's IQ was moved down to negitive 15. Smith says that ''"The acting stupid thing comes from me when i was a kid". Piggy has a neck!!!??? Another rare feature of the magnifcent Piggy is his neck. It is only seen once in "The Good, The Bad and The Hansom" ''when his fancy side over takes his normal self and spends thousands of bacon bits on fancy things. Piggy is so suprised, he stretchs out and his neck is visible for the first and only time. Family '''James Bond Jr. '(Father) 'Mango '(Mother) 'Deacesed Sister '(Teenage Sister) 'Felix '(Long Lost Brother) '''Marrow (Long Lost Brother) 'Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich '(Former Wife) 'The Doomsday That Came Out Of My Behind '(Daughter) 'Bubbles '(Trancula) Facts * The name Piggy is just a nickname. He is only called this because he's to embrassed or too lazy to say his real name. *Piggy mentioned in one episode he is divorced to a Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich. *According to ''The Scariest Love Story Ever Told ''Piggy can play the eletric Accordion. *Appearently, Piggy is more known to kids than adults. See Also *Teddy *Hans *The Teddy Trio *Omomaland *Piggy's House *Shine Category:Characters Category:The Teddy Trio